Regular Transformrs (G1) 2
Plot After watching all four Transformers movies, the Autobirds, Autobots (G1), Rescue Bots, Autobots, Zim's Gang, Nate's Gang, Decepticons (G1), and Deceptihogs pay Michael Bay a visit. Transcript *(The episode starts with the Autobirds, Autobots (G1), Rescue Bots, Autobots, Zim's Gang, Nate's Gang, Deceptihogs and Decepticons in the Cybertron meeting level in Cybertron's interior having a reasonable meeting) *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': Who thinks Google Plus is better than regular Google? *'Chef Cochon (Soundwave form)': I do. *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': Well then you suck! *'Chef Cochon (Soundwave form)': You're right. I do suck. *'Barranco (Ultimate Megatron form)': Actually I think that Yahoo games can be downloaded. Plus they were way better. *'Yellow (Bumblebee form)': Well I got something to let us watch. (Shows "Transformers 2007 Dvd case") Its called Transformers 2007. *'Heatwave': I guess Hasbro really liked us. *'Boulder': Yep. *'Yellow (Bumblebee form)': And best of all, it had 3 sequels. *'Blue (Bluestreak form)': Then lets watch those movies. *Symbol flips to Autobot Symbol *(The gang have annoyed and weird looks) *'Yellow (Bumblebee form)': What did I just...watch? *'Lord Farts A Lot (Galvatron form)': Well at least I turned into cubes and that was funny. *'Green (Grimlock for)': I DON'T BECAUSE I ENDED UP BEING PUNCHED IN THE FREAKING FACE!! *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': Well if this makes you feel better, I already died once! *'Orange (Bird form)': How come King Pig kill me? How can that big goof KILL ME!? *'Great Gramps (Lockdown form)': Well at least I am badbutt, my face did turned into a gun that shoots out a laser. *'Chef Pig (Soundwave form)': Even though, it looked awesome that I was like a satellite, then a car and even had my own Laserbeak that talks with english mode. *'Lisp Pig (Starscream form)': Well if you guysh think itssh cool, how come I ended up dies just because my eye pullsh off and exhplodshes!? *'King Pig (Megatron form)': Aw, I died like about 2 times in the movies. *'Big Red (Heatwave form)': I never even appear in the movies! *'Black (Drift form)': Well in that aog movie, Yellow started a fight. *'Yellow (Bumblebee form)': Well its not my fault that my voice got broken into a radio. *'Daniel (G1)': I think the director of the movies need some respect! *Symbol flips to Decepticon Symbol *Michael Bay: Yes! Transformers 5 will come out in a few years. *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': YOU!! *'Michael Bay': Wow, Prime you have...changed. *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': I am not Optimus, I am Red! But I exactly look like him because- WHY DID YOU MADE HORRIBLE MOVIES ABOUT US!? *'Michael Bay': For the future movie. What are you doing here, Red? *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': WELL WHAT DID YOU THINK!? We are here to take you down from making horrible movies abot us! *'Daniel (G1)': Yeah Michael Bay, Hasbro should learn you respect. *'Michael Bay': Ha, well, I can make some changes! *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': What do you mean!? *'Michael Bay': Live action movies. But firs I shall make something horrible, oh yes. Daniel, you get paraylkzdd and been unconsious. *'Daniel (G1)': (Felt dizzy)' I think my he da d is.. (Gets unconscious. *'Great Gramps (Lockdown form)': How did you do that!? *'Michael Bay': If I can't exactly spoil everything, you'll be death by almost in half! *'Great Gramps (Lockdown form)': Crap! (Died ) *'Michael Bay': And for you Blades, you lose c controll. *'Blades': (Transfored to vehicle without doing it on ready ) Hey whats happening!? (Vanished while flying out of control) *'Michal Bay': And you Red, you been changed to be like from Age of Extinction. *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': (Turns into as AOG Style) Hey! I never wanted to be like Rusty Dusty! *'Michael Bay': And to you Lisp Pig, your eye got broken and made you dead. *'Lisp Pig (Starscream pig)': Holy crapsh. My eye is bli- (Died) *'Michael Bay': And you get punched in the face. *'Green (Grimlock for )': (Get punched in the fac) OW!!! BY THE MOTHER OF MOTHER NATURE!!!!!!! *'Chase': Wow, you like a sorcerer, Michael Bay. *'Michael Bay': And to you Chase, you get chased by angry sharkticons. *'Chase': (Gets chased by Sharkticons) Hey get away from me! *'Michael Bay': And you Yellow, you loose your voice. *'Yellow (Bumblebee form)': Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! BEEEEEEEEEP!! *'Black (Drift form)': Does anybody know what Yellow is saying since he lost his voice. What about Bumblebee TFRB. *'Optimus Prime (Rescue Bot): Never mind that Black, lets take the director out. *'Michael Bay': Well, you all the sudden get killed. *'Optimus Prime (Rescue Bot)': Aw no. (Died) *'Michael Bay': As for you other Lisp Pig, you are ended p floating to space far far away. * Lisp Pig (Thundercracker form): (Being pulled out of the atmosphere) Oh no! Whatsh happening!? Mashtahs, help me! (Vanished to space) *'Barranco (Ultimate Megatron form)': We'll rescue ya, once we finish Michael! *'Michael Bay': As for all, Orange (Bird) gets splited in half to death. *'Orange (Bird form)': You got to be kidding e! (Died in half of his corpse) *'Heatwave': Stand back! (Holds a laser gun) We have a weapon, and We are not afraid to use it! *(Autobirds, Autobots (G1), Rescue Bots, Autobots, Zim's Gang, Nate's Gang, Decepticons (G1), and Deceptihogs shoot Michael Bay multiple times until he is a pile of ashes.) *'Red (Ultra Magnus form)': Ooh. I think it moved. *(They continue shooting) *'Anthobots': You have 5 seconds to comply. Four... three... two... one... We now authorized to use physical force! *opens fire and shreds Michael Bay *'Spike (G1)': Did we shoot Michael Bay? *'Carly (G1)': Yes we did. *'Sparkplug (G1)': He's dead right now. *(Michael Baysuddenly respawns) *'Michael Bay': Ha! Well as you can see, I can respawn anytime I want, even if I kept on dying) *'Lord Farts A Lot (Galvatron form)': Hey, I can transformed to anything that is not just a vehcle. (Turns into cube ands turns into a laser blaster) Remember? (Shoots a lasr explosen beam at Michael Bay) *'Michael Bay': (Knocked to the sky) NO I AM BEING LAUNCHED FOR THE FIRST TIME!!!!!!! (Vanished while in the atmosphere) *(The dead transformers got revived, Lisp Pig form, Chase, and Blades got back, Red (Optimus Prime form) is nolonger in AOG style, Daniel awakes, ane Yellow (Bumblebee form) got his voice back, Especially Green's punched pain was gone) *'Carly (G1)': Welcome back. *'Daniel (G1)': What just happen? *'Spike (G1)': Michael Bay is canished in the atmosphere. *'Daniel (G1)': What I meant is that what happen to me? *'Sparkplug (G1)': Fro being dizzy. *'Daniel (G1)': Well, I am sure that Michael learned his lesson for not using respect on movies. *(Somewhere in Space) *'Michael Bay': (Floating in space from about 5678364828 lightyears away from Earth) I'LL be back! Even if it takes for me to return to Earth and I will have my REVENGE! ! DO YOU FOOLS HEAR ME!?!? I WILL HAVE MY REEEEVEEEEENNNNNGGGEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *(End of this episode) Trivia *Michael Bay serves as the Antagonist of the Episode. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers